Baskerville Old Face
by icetwollucol
Summary: "Hihi, aku suka menggunting-gunting wajah." Gumam Tao mengerikan sambil menggerakkan guntingnya memutus telinga mayat itu. /"Oh! Oh! Aku tertangkap, ya?" Seringaian mengerikan terpahat di wajah kedua pemuda itu. /"Argh! Se—" Darah merembes membasahi jas mahal Luhan. Kakinya reflek melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. /"TIDAKKK!" /HunHan as main pair/Find other pair inside/EXOFic/CH2
1. Four Seasons Requiem of Baskerville's

**Summary:** "Mereka terlalu hening… seperti danau musim panas yang tenang dan kemudian memakan korbannya perlahan…? Seperti angin musim semi… yang menyeret korbannya dalam harumnya angin itu…. seperti dinginnya tragedi musim dingin, di mana air mata, darah dan kehidupan membeku…? Atau, layaknya tarian dedaunan maple yang mencabik korbannya tanpa ampun…" /HunHan /DLDR! /Warning Inside!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cast own themselves. I'm own this fiction._

**Pair: H**_u_n**H**_a_n hint!**C**_h_a**n**_L_u

**Co-cast:** **D**_o_ K**y**_u_n**g**_s_o**o** _&_ L**u**_p_i**n** (OC)

**Genre:** _Tragedy, Mystery, Crime, Suspense, Supernatural, & Angst_

**Warning: **_Shonen-ai. Yaoi (maybe? But, not in this chap ;p). Alternate Universe. Chara-death. Gender-switch (for some casts). OC. OOC (maybe?). Miss-Typo. Lil bit of Harsh-Language. ;P_

**Length: **_Multi-Chapter_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Baskerville Old Face

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r** _1_]

"Four Seasons Requiem of Baskerville's"

* * *

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

Cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir. Kepala pria dewasa itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Menggelinding di lantai memasuki kamar Luhan. Jeritan kematian terdengar. Tapi, Luhan sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Hanya menangis di atas ranjangnya dalam diam. Memandangi sosok di hadapannya dengan takut. Namun, sama sekali dia tidak bergerak. Dia ingin lari sejauh mungkin tapi tubuhnya mati kaku. Mencengkram erat seprai di bawahnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Sosok pemuda kecil dengan surai kelabu mengayunkan langkahnya mendekat pada Luhan. Masih dengan wajah datar yang terdapat bekas noda darah. Juga pedang hitam legam yang kini berwarna merah.

Luhan kecil menelah ludahnya susah payah. Ketika anak kecil itu mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan mata Luhan. Cengkraman Luhan pada kain putih di bawahnya semakin erat. Terlihat tangannya mulai memerah karena terlalu keras mencengkram kain tersebut. Menahan nafasnya susah payah. Menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan mendelik tak percaya ketika pemuda kecil itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang seperti ingin memenggal kepalanya.

_**KREK!**_

Rambut panjang sebahu Luhan terpotong. Helaian pirang itu berserakkan di ranjang Luhan. Masih tidak mempercayai bahwa lehernya masih menyatu dengan kepalanya. Sampai pemuda bersurai kelabu di hadapan Luhan membuyarkan semua pikirannya.

"Kau hebat…" pemuda kecil itu menampilkan sebuah seringain yang seharusnya tidak Luhan kagumi. Namun, Luhan tidak bisa berbohong. Pemuda di hadapannya ini ternyata memiliki wajah sangat tampan di usianya yang masih dini.

"…kau membuatku tidak bisa melukaimu dengan mudah. Kau mempunyai aura yang sangat ringan dan tenang." Lanjut pemuda itu, menyentuh pipi kanan Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mengernyit, merasakan cairang dingin yang mengenai wajahnya. Darah di tangan sosok itu menodai wajah Luhan. Satu, yang kini Luhan sadari. Pemuda kecil ini membunuh tanpa menggunakan matanya. Kedua bola mata terlihat sangat putih dan tidak ada pantulan Luhan di sana. Kosong. Dia buta.

"Bersembunyilah!"

"Eh?"

Luhan tidak bisa menangkap maksud pemuda kecil di hadapannya ini. Bukankah, seharusnya pemuda ini membunuhnya? Ah, bukan berarti Luhan mau mati di tangan sosok yang bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya ini. Hanya saja, bukankah aneh ketika seorang bocah yang bahkan sudah membunuh para penjaga asramanya ini tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi.

"_Mereka_ akan datang ke sini dalam hitungan menit." Luhan tahu siapa yang dimaksud bocah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman bocah kecil ini. Kawanan mafia berjubah merah. Terdengar dari luar kamar Luhan. Kawanan itu beraksi. Jeritan-jeritan tak berdaya teman-teman dan guru-gurunya terdengar. Bau anyir itu bahkan tercium jelas oleh Luhan. Membuatnya ingin muntah. Dan perlahan,

"Bersembunyi, atau…"

"Akh!"

Pemuda kecil itu menusukkan pedangnya pada telapak tangan Luhan. Bukan, luka yang cukup dalam. Tapi, cukup untuk membuat bocah kecil seperti Luhan menjerit sakit.

"…tidak akan kubiarkan mereka, membunuhmu. Karena, yang boleh melakukannya hanyalah aku."

Pemuda kecil itu makin memperdalam tusukkan pada tangan Luhan. Luhan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Itu sakit sekali. Sakit. Sakit. Air mata kembali membasahi wajah Luhan. Sedikit terpikir olehnya hal ini sejak ia melihat semua aksi bocah kecil ini di kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak berusia 10 tahun melakukan hal ini semua? Bukannya benci dan menganggap kotor anak ini. Luhan justru merasa iba padanya. Betapa anak ini sudah diperalat dan dijerumuskan ke dalam kubangan air berlumur dosa oleh para anggota-anggota mafia itu. Mereka, bahkan menggunakan anak kecil untuk mempermudah jalan mereka dalam menghapuskan agama di dunia ini. Dan, menjatuhkan semua umat manusia ke jurang neraka.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Sebuah suara tapak kaki menghentikan aksi pemuda kecil ini melukai Luhan. Seringaian di wajahnya lenyap seketika. Wajah itu kembali datar. Dan, Luhan tidak menyukainya.

"Sehun!"

Sayup-sayup langkah kaki dan suara wanita itu makin mendekat. Bersamaan dengan suara-suara sirine mobil polisi dan pemadam kebakaran yang makin mendekat. Mendesih sebal. Pemuda kecil ini kembali mengenakan kerudung jubah merahnya. Tersenyum mengerikan pada Luhan. Tangan-tangan kecil itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

**DUK!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai pelipis Luhan. Nyeri. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Pelakunya adalah pemuda kecil ini. Menggunakan gagang pedangnya untuk memukul kepala Luhan kecil. Luhan merasakan sakit luar biasa yang menghantam kepalanya. Seolah rasa sakit ini ingin meremukan seluruh jaringan dalam otaknya. Padangannya mulai mengabur. Dirinya kembali terjatuh ke atas ranjangnya. Matanya masih memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok bocah itu tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan; 'Sampai jumpa' padanya. Kemudian, seorang wanita dewasa berjubah merah datang menghampiri sosok kecil ini.

"Sehun! Anak itu…" Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan surai _brunette_ panjangnya yang menjuntai indah menuju gravitasi. Bibir merahnya yang terpoles dengan _lipstick_ merah darah bergerak mengucapkan nama bocah kecil bersurai kelabu di hadapannya ini. Sehun, itukah namanya? Nama yang— ukh! Kepala Luhan mencapai batasnya. Pandangan Luhan benar-benar mulai menghitam sekarang. Namun, sayup-sayup Luhan masih dapat mendengar pemuda kecil bernama Sehun itu mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita cantik di depannya.

"_Dia akan mati_, tenang saja. Toh, api mulai merambat kemari, 'kan? Kalaupun _dia hidup_ aku tidak yakin kalau dia tidak akan gila. Ayo, pergi polisi sudah mulai datang." Wanita cantik itu mengangguk mengerti dan menggendong sosok kecil Sehun dipunggungnya dan keduanya menghilang secara misterius dalam kegelapan malam. _Benarkah sosok itu menginginkan dirinya mati? Benarkah dirinya akan mati?_

Dan selanjutnya yang Luhan dengar hanyalah suara siram air, derap langkah berpuluh-puluh orang. Dan seorang pria berkumis yang berteriak pada temannya untuk membawa tubuh kecil Luhan.

* * *

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

* * *

12 tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya ketika seberkas cahaya menerobos dari jendela kamarnya yang telah terbuka. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berterbangan entah ke mana. Terdiam sejenak memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. _Mimpi itu… lagi?_ Sial, dirinya yakin setelah hari ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Mengusap wajahnya kasar berusaha melupakan mimpi yang masih membayang-bayanginya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang terasa sangat nyaman. Ah~ Luhan ingin kembali tidur lagi saja! Baru saja niatan itu terlintas di kepalanya suara seorang wanita mengiterupsi semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, bocah? Tidak sadar kalau hampir telat, hah?" Luhan mengerjapkan mata sekal, dua kali. Masih belum tersadarkan sampai ke kedipan keempat. Dan kedipan kelima. Pemuda manis ini langsung melompat dari ranjangnya. Berdiri tegap, memberi hormat dan kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam pada wanita berseragam kepolisian di depannya ini.

"Hormat! Kapten!" Ucap Luhan akhirnya penuh kesungguh-sungguhan. Namun, hanya dibalas dengan pandangan datar khas seorang atasan pada bawahannya.

"Hormat. Sudah, turunkan tanganmu!" perintah wanita cantik pemilik surai legam yang teikat rapi di belakang lehernya. Luhan menurut dan menurunkan tangannya. Sedikit salah tingkah dirinya karena, yah… Ini pertama kalinya ada wanita masuk ke kamarnya. Jangan menatap Luhan seperti itu, ah! Luhan bukan seorang _mong_ yang bahkan tidak pernah mengencani wanita sekalipun. Tentu, kekasih Luhan sangat banyak mulai dari yang muda sampai yang tua, Luhan pernah mencoba semuanya. Tapi, Luhan juga tidak seberengsek itu untuk membawa wanita yang setiap harinya berganti ke dalam kamar _apartment_-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kapten—"

"Kyungsoo saja!"

"Um, baiklah! Kyungsoo-_noon—_"

"_Nim_!"

"A-ah, baiklah! Kyungsoo-_nim_."

"Kenapa Anda berada di sini dan bagaimana bisa… Anda masuk..?"

"Kau lupa misi kita yang baru dijelaskan si 'kulit hitam' itu kemarin malam? Minum _vitamin_ banyak-banyak, nak. Daya ingatmu payah! Dan. Jangan sebut aku Kapten! Kalau kunci serep kamar anak buahnya saja aku tidak punya."

Krik. Luhan mati kutu di tempat. Tidak menduga kalau ternyata bukan sosok Panglima Jendral-nya—yang disebut 'kulit hitam' oleh Kaptennya ini—saja yang bermulut sampah. Tapi, wanita cantik ini juga tidak kalah kasarnya. Ukh, apakah semua anggota Kepolisian Seoul seperti ini semua? Bermulut manis di depan masyarakat tapi berbicara kasar pada satu sama lain.

"Jangan berdiri di sana saja, **Prajurit**! Basuh wajahmu, gosok gigimu, pakai bajumu, telan sarapan dan jangan lupa minum susu serta _vitamin_mu dalam 5 menit. Kalau kau gagal _push-up_ sebanyak 50 kali! **Mengerti, prajurit**?"

"Mengerti, Kapten!"

.

.

.

Kamis pagi yang berat untuk seorang Xi Luhan. Karena gagal melakukan perintah Kaptennya. Dirinya terpaksa melakukan _push-up_ 50 kali. Dan, sekarang dirinya tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku _cafeteria_ di kantor Kepolisiannya memegangi iga perutnya yang terasa sakit. Karena sungguh. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengunyah nasinya tadi, menelannya utuh-utuh dan bagusnya lagi kemarin malam ia tidak makan secuil makananpun dan itu semuanya hanya membuat _maag_-nya kambuh. Juga, tanpa memberi belas kasihan padanya. Kaptennya yang cantik itu langsung mengajaknya menuju tempat misi. Hanya, misi sederhana sebenarnya. Menunggui para pebisnis bertransaksi dengan presiden mereka. Yang tidak memakan waktu lama. Tapi, cukup untuk memeras seluruh tenaga Luhan yang mati-matian menahan perih lambungnya. Ternyata, menjadi polisi—terutama berada di _Group_ yang dipercaya Negara—bukanlah hal yang mudah, ya~

"Ukh!"

"Hai, _deer_~" Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan keras mampir di punggung kecilnya—untuk ukuran lelaki punggung Luhan memang terlalu kecil—membuatnya balik menampar pelipis pemuda jangkung itu dengan sebuah sendok.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan berlebihan, Park Chanyeol!" gertaknya mengundang pandangan skeptis beberapa polisi di sana. Memandangnya seolah mengatakan sesuatu seperti; "Kau juga tidak kalah berlebihannya, tahu." Secara tersirat.

"Auw… aku 'kan hanya panggil _deer_, bukan _dear_ lagi. Kok, masih salah juga sih?" pemuda jangkung itu mengaduh sedikit terlmabat. Merengut sok imut—yang membuat Luhan ingin menghantamnya lagi dengan piring kali ini—dan menggosok-gosok pelipisnya yang berdenyut hebat. Hah~ Akan ada benjolan baru lagi di sana. Batin Chanyeol miris. Melupakan rasa sakit yang masih meletup-letup di kepalanya. Chanyeol kembali bersikap seolah baru saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Melompat penuh semangat ke samping Luhan terduduk dan menanyakan kabar pemuda bersurai _fuschia_ itu.

"Seperti biasa, tidak berjalan dengan baik!" Pertama karena siksaan manis dari kaptennya yang super cantik. Serta, sebuah mimpi lama yang kembali membayanginya.

"Lho, kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu? _Kkam-jjong_ itu melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Chanyeol alih-alih terkejut justru terdengar antusias mendengarkan apapun itu yang hendak keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dan

"Kali ini tunangannya." Jawab Luhan menempelkan dagunya pada meja _cafeteria_. Memberikan sebuah reaksi yang luar biasa dramatis. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ikut prihatin kemudian kembali bertanya dengan penuh semangat—lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang Kapten lakukan padamu?"

Luhan menatapnya tak percaya seolah mengatakan; "Kau sungguh memperlakukan mereka secara berbeda, ya? Memanggil panglima-mu '_kkam-jjong_' sementara memanggil tunangannya yang cantik itu 'Kapten'. Baik, kau sungguh _playboy_, Tuan!" secara tersirat padanya. Namun, emang dasarnya Chanyeol yang tidak peka. Jadi, dia hanya mengkedip-kedipkan matanya. Melihat Luhan tidak berniat memberikannya jawaban. Chanyeol memutar otaknya keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan lainnya.

"Ada perkembangan kabar tentang aktivitas _Baskerville_?" Baru saja Chanyeol membuka mulutnya hendak melontar sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah dilupakannya karena Luhan menyela secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah seriusnya. Melihat ekspresi yang terpahat di wajah Luhan. Membuat Chanyeol ikut mengeraskan ekspresinya—sedikit.

"Tidak ada. Semua kasus pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa merekalah pelakunya. Selama 3 tahun ini mereka sama sekali tidak memunculkan wajah mereka. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Toh, 5 tahun lalu mereka sudah dinyatakan lenyap, 'kan?" Jawab Chanyeol menggenggam erat segelas jus jeruk yang ia pesan sejak tadi. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang selalu bereaksi seperti ketika mendengar kawanan _mafia_ beraliran hitam itu. Mereka terlalu mengerikan. Mereka seperti bukan manusia biasa. Seperti hantu yang datang secara tiba-tiba di manapun dan kapapun. Seperti penyihir kuat yang sulit dimusnahkan dengan peluru timah ataupun pedang perak. Mereka bukan _vampire_. Mereka lebih kuat. Namun, mereka tidak abadi seperti _vampire_. Ah, entahlah! Memikirkan hal itu semua membuat kepala Chanyeol yang memiliki kapasitas _IQ_ rata-rata berdenyut sakit. Itu semua terlalu rumit dan berat untuk dirinya dan otaknya.

"Mereka terlalu hening… seperti danau musim panas yang tenang dan kemudian memakan korbannya perlahan…? Seperti angin musim semi… yang menyeret korbannya dalam harumnya angin itu…. seperti dinginnya tragedi musim dingin, di mana air mata, darah dan kehidupan membeku…? Atau, layaknya tarian dedaunan _maple_ yang mencabik korbannya tanpa ampun…" Luhan masih menempelkan dagunya di meja kayu itu. Chanyeol sedikit menoleh tidak percaya pada Luhan. Itu sebuah puisi yang mengerikan…

"Aku hanya sedikit menyadur dari koran berita mengenai kasus-kasus mereka."

"Oh…hm, kau berbakat juga menjadi _narrator_ atau sejenisnya." Komentar Chanyeol tertawa kaku.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Heran deh, kenapa mereka sangat menginginkan Kiamat? Kenapa harus mereka membenci Tuhan? Kenapa mereka sangat ingin membuka pintu neraka sebelum waktunya?"

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Luhan-_ssi_…" terlihat seorang resepsionis cantik berlarian dengan gagang telepon yang Luhan dan Chanyeol yakini sudah tidak lagi tersambung melihat jarak tempat resepsionis dan _cafeteria_ terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau sambungan telepon _Bluetooth_ itu. Wajah cantik ber-_make up_ itu menampilkan wajah yang sangat tidak enak dipandang. Luhan mengernyit tidak suka. Ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi…

"Adik Anda—"

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang tak henti-hetinya menangis di dada Luhan. Mengelukan gumaman tak jelas. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkannya. Sesekali memberikan reasuransi penenang dengan mengusap punggung gadis remaja itu. Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping polisi manis itu memandanginya heran. Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu seorang petugas resepsionis menerima telepon dari adik Luhan yang mengatakan kalau orang tua mereka meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Luhan yang mendengar kabar itu tidak mau berlama-lama duduk diam dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah orang tuanya yang berada di pinggir kota Seoul. Setibanya di sana, Luhan telah mendapati bahwa rumah orang tuanya telah dipenuhi kumpulan manusia berpakaian hitam serta beberapa polisi distrik yang tengah menginterogasi adiknya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, mayat orang tuanya datang dan kembali dibawa oleh petugas kepolisian kemudian menunggu hasil penyelidikan baru abu orang tua mereka akan dikembalikan.

"Sudah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Lupin!" Luhan tidak menitikkan setitik pun sejak mereka tiba dan melihat proses otopsi orang tuanya. Bahkan, ketika menguburkan abu mereka Luhan tidak sehisteris Lupin. Mungkin, karena Lupin perempuan dan dia lebih muda dari Luhan, makanya gadis cantik itu masih belum bisa mengontrol luapan emosinya. Juga, mungkin karena Luhan tidak ingin makin membebani adiknya dengan menangis dia berusaha tegar. Namun, yang barusan dia katakan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak percaya kalau yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah temannya selama ini. Chanyeol mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya _IQ_ Luhan lah yang lebih rendah darinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang jenius mengatakan hal semacam itu yang kenyataannya terlihat sangat jelas bahwa semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Orang tuanya divonis sebagai korban pembunuhan. Itu kecelakaan yang direncanakan. Dan dia masih sanggup..? Oh! Apapun Chanyeol ingin menghancurkan kepala pemuda ini.

"Ayah dan Ibu mati, kak! Mereka mati!" Lupin menjerit. Menarik-narik jas hitam kakaknya tidak menerima ucapan kakaknya yang mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Luhan tersenyum manis pada adiknya.

"Lupin… maaf, ya. Tapi, kau pasti merasa lelah. Jadi, kau bisa tidur malam ini." Mata Chanyeol melebar tak percaya ketika Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari dalam lipatan lengan kemejanya. Dan yang mengejutkannya lagi dia menyuntikkan sebuah obat tidur pada adiknya sendiri. Dia gila! Jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dirinya mencengkram kuat tangan Luhan yang masih memeluk adiknya yang kini telah jatuh tertidur di dada pemuda itu.

"Dia butuh tidur, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikannya. Aku akan mengirimnya ke Beijing besok—"

**PLAK!**

Chanyeol tidak mempercayai hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia menampar Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuh adiknya ke atas sofa di dekat mereka.

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mereka kembali! Ingat apa yang ditemukan pihak kepolisian di tubuh ayahku? Serbuk emas… dan ingat serpihan kain merah di mobil orang tuaku? Itu jubah mereka! Mereka datang!" Luhan mencengkram lengannya sendiri dengan kuat. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dalam ngeri. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicara, 'kan? _Baskerville _sudah dikonfimasi menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu. Serbuk emas dan kain merah apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan? _Baskerville_ tidak menggunakan serbuk emas dalam racun mereka. Melainkan, perak. Dan kain merah apa? Jubah _Baskerville_ sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu pun berwarna hitam, Lu. Serbuk emas itu dari perhiasaan ibumu yang beliau pakai serta kain merah itu gaun yang kau jadikan hadiah untuk beliau, 'kan?" sanggah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya berniat baik untuk menenangkan Luhan namun yang ada semuanya makin parah.

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Tidak! Itu semua salah! Luhan masih mengingat betul ada serbuk emas di pedang hitam bocah yang ia temui 12 tahun lalu. Dan dia juga ingat betul jubah yang digunakan sosok itu.

"Tidak…" gumam Luhan.

'…kau salah, Chanyeol. Aku lebih tahu mengenai mereka. Karena dia membuatku mengenal mereka. Dia akan kembali…'

'…menepati janjinya.'

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Meski ada Chanyeol di sisinya untuk menenangkannya. Meski Chanyeol telah menenangkannya. Meski Chanyeol tengah memeluknya untuk memberitahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, Luhan masih tidak yakin dengan itu semua. Dirinya justru lebih percaya pada opininya sendiri mengenai janji sosok itu.

'Dia…'

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah gedung tinggi. Di latar belakangi bulan purnama malam itu. Mereka berdiri. Menatap angkuh kota Seoul di bawah mereka. Menatap iba pada dunia kecil itu yang sebentar lagi akan mereka kirim ke Neraka. Jubah merah itu melambai diterpa angin. Seperti sebuah sayap. Sesosok pemuda bersurai pelangi di sana menyeringai dan menggenggam erat pedang _raven_ miliknya.

"Aku kembali, **Lu-Han**!"

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan di musim gugur itu.

"Sekarang!" pemimpin mereka berbicara melalui _telecom_.

Dan seperti angin mereka berpencar. Berlari bersama awan di malam hari demi lautan darah yang menanti.

* * *

Musik berdenting. Tirai opera dibuka. Tokoh, utamanya sudah datang. Akankah, sang _actor_ akan memainkan _tragedy_ mengerikan seperti 12 tahun silam? Atau hanya sebuah lelucon untuk menakuti anak Idiot di luar sana?

Duduk dan saksikan.

Empat musim lagu pengiring kematian mulai dimainkan oleh _Baskerville_.

* * *

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

* * *

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r** _1_]

—END—

* * *

.

.

.

a/n : ….. /quiet/ ._. woosh~~~ /verysilent/

Terinspirasi dari cerita temen saya yang tinggal di USA sekitar tahun 80-an, yang katanya dulu pernah ada perkumpulan semacam ini. Perkumpulan yang menginginkan Kiamat datang lebih cepat! Tapi, gak tahu juga sih kebenarannya. /bego'/ Juga, jubah merah serta serbuk keemasan yang menjadi ciri2 khas _Baskerville_ saya ambil dari _Animanga_ favorit saya **Pandora Hearts**. Ada juga nggak yang suka ma tuh _animanga_? Mungkin kita bisa _rambling_an sama2. /apasih/ Juga, semakin lancar ngetiknya pas dengerin lagu2nya Muse. Ayo, beri cinta lebih pada Muse~~ lol /krik/ /hening/ -_-'

Ok, ini aneh. Saya sangat gak begitu suka _angst_! Tapi, _well_… akhir2 ini _mood_ saya kesitu terus. Dan saya taruh di M supaya aman (?). Takut2 kalo suatu hari nanti HunHan 'perang'. XDD /nista/

Dan, maaf belum bisa bales review OS HunHan yang kemaren. Sinyalnya di sini kaya' siput. /what/

Um, ok gak tahu mau bilang apa lagi selain… beritahu saya apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang fic ini? Tidak terbiasa? Yah, saya sendiri juga gak terbiasa nulis ginian. Okeh, komentar bertipe apapun itu akan Cole terima dengan senang hati~~~ XD

.

.

.

Review, please?

**Voting, Keep or Delete?**

(Saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran untuk Multi-Chapter saya ini… Soalnya _theme-story_ nya terlalu berat untuk otak saya dan Chanyeol /dijitakberjamaah/)


	2. The Bloody Reunion

**Summary: **"Hihi, aku suka menggunting-gunting wajah." Gumam Tao mengerikan sambil menggerakkan guntingnya memutus telinga mayat itu. /"Oh! Oh! Aku tertangkap, ya?" Seringaian mengerikan terpahat di wajah kedua pemuda itu. /"Argh! Se—" Darah merembes membasahi jas mahal Luhan. Kakinya reflek melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. /"TIDAKKK!" /HunHan as main pair /Find other pair inside /EXOFic

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Cast **own** themselves. I'm **own** this fiction.

**Main Pair: H**_u_n**H**_a_n.

**Other Pair: **Just find it out with yourselves**.**

**Co-cast:** Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Kim Minseok (Xiumin). Kim Jongdae (Chen). Kim Jongin (Kai). Do Kyungsoo (D.O.). & Huang Zitao.

**Genre:** Tragedy. Mystery. Crime. Suspense. Supernatural. & Angst.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai. Alternate Universe. Chara-death. Gender-switch (for some casts). OC. OOC. Miss-Typo.

**Length: **Multi-Chapter.

.

.

.

Baskerville Old Face

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r** _2_]

"The Bloody Reunion"

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang malam itu. Menerbangkan helaian daun _maple_. Mengirimkan sebuah sinyal berbahaya pada ribuan anjing pelacak. Malam yang mencekam. Membuat sebagian besar orang memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam rumah mereka yang hangat, nyaman dan _aman_. Ya, aman. Aman dari ancaman kematian. Banyak sekali berita tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai yang rancu dan membuat masyarakat Seoul seolah hidup dalam kekangan binatang buas. Rasa takut dan gelisah hidup dalam jiwa mereka. Namun, tidak untuk seorang wanita ini. _Kelihatannya._ Di tengah malam yang mencekam ini, dirinya justru berkeliaran sendirian jalanan Seoul.

"Permisi, nona!"

Wanita bersurai _brunette_ itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika seorang petugas keamanan kantor kepolisian Seoul memanggilnya. Merasa dirinyalah yang dipanggil sosok pria itu. Ya tentu saja dirinya. Karena faktanya tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali dirinya.

"Ya," jawabnya halus. Bibir berpoles _lipstick_ merah jambu itu tersenyum manis. Membungkuk sopan, tak melupakan apa yang telah diajarkan ibunya sejak kecil.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan malam-malam begini di tengah jalanan Seoul? Bukankah sudah diberitakan untuk tidak keluar rumah setelah pukul 8?" tegur petugas tersebut hati-hati. Wanita cantik itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, bermaksud meminta maaf kali ini. Sambil menutupi dadanya, kalau-kalau justru dirinya malah memberikan pemandangan gratis pada petugas ini.

"Bukan seperti itu. Saya baru pulang dari kantor. Saya sedang menunggu pacar saya. Tapi, ini sudah sekitar 2 jam saya menunggu dan dia belum datang. Saya takut kalau terjadi apa-apa, jadi saya memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja. Menelfonnya juga sudah saya lakukan, tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban." Jelas gadis cantik itu kaku. Masih tidak mau berhenti menutupi dadanya. Sial, kenapa dirinya memakai kerah rendah tadi. Gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau saya mengantarkan Anda sampai rumah?" tawar petugas itu berniat baik.

"Benarkah Anda mau?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang seketika berubah menjadi senang.

"Tentu sa—" suara itu tercekat. Si gadis mundur dua langkah sambil menutupi mulutnya yang reflek terbuka.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya. Tak kalah lebar dari mata pria ini. Darah segar mengalir dari perut pria itu. Sebilah pisau perak dengan kilauan serbuk keemasan menembus perut pria berusia sekitar 40 tahun itu. Sosok pria itu ambruk ke tanah setelah pelaku menarik pisau peraknya dengan kasar. Darah bercipratan mengenai wajah yang memiliki garis wajah tegas si pelaku.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku yang akan mengatarnya pulang." Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut tersangka yang membunuh pria ini. Alih-alih membuat gadis berpakaian merah itu ketakutan. Justru senyum cantik terpampang di wajah ayunya. Ah, jadi pemuda ini pacarnya…

"Hm, _It's so rough, baby! Next time, be gentler and using your emotion_. Chen-Chen!" ujar gadis itu riang ketika melihat wajah tampan pemuda bersurai _brunette_ yang balas tersenyum tampan padanya.

"Baiklah, Xiumin-_noona_!"

Di lain pihak. Di dalam sebuah bilik pengawas. Sesosok pemuda bersurai _frost_ memutar bola matanya bosan melihat pasangan aneh jauh di depan sana.

"_Ya_! Cepat bawa mayatnya ke sini, Xiumin-_noona_, Chen-_hyung_!" teriaknya sebal. Mengusap percikan darah yang mengenai wajahnya dengan sedikit gusar.

"Baik, Tao!" sahut gadis berpakaian merah itu semangat. Menonjok udara dengan polosnya. Yang tak sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak patut dilihatnya. Chen segera melemparkan sebuah jubah merah pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Pakai, udara malam sangat dingin. Biar aku yang membawa mayatnya." Ujar Chen dengan senyum terbaiknya. Xiumin kembali hampir melompat girang. Namun, ia sadar itu bukan hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang dan segera mengenakan jubah itu dengan semangat. Menyusul langkah jenjang sosok Chen dengan segera setelahnya. Memasuki _basement_ kantor kepolisian Seoul. Sementara itu Tao—pemuda bersurai _frost_ tadi. Kembali, melakukan kegiatan favoritnya ketika telah berhasil membukakan palangan yang menghalangi kedua rekannya menuju ke _basement_ gedung kepolisian Seoul.

Di samping kakinya tergeletak sesosok pria sebaya dengan korban pertama mereka tadi—yang dibunuh dengan kejamnya oleh Chen dan Xiumin. Yah, Xiumin juga tersangka. Karena jusru gadis inilah biang keladi dari semuanya hingga pria tadi mati. Namun, beruntung pria ini masih bisa menghirup udara sedikit lebih lama ketimbang pria tadi. Kembali pada si _frost_.

Tao menampilkan senyum manisnya yang akan membuat ketua mereka—ketua kawanan _Baskerville_—melompat dari kursi kepemimpinannya dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh pada sosok ini. Namun, mendapat senyum manis dari Tao pria ini justru gemetar ketakutan. Terlebih ketika Tao mengeluarkan sebuah gunting perak panjang, mengkilat dan terlihat sangat tajam dari saku celananya. Bersiap untuk menggunting kulit pria ini seperti menggunting kertas lipat warna-warni kesukaannya.

"Nah, kurasa aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu terlebih dahulu…um—" Tao berhenti sejenak. Memasang wajah bingung yang sangat imut. Sungguh bukan khas milik para pembunuh. Matanya bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu. Park Shin Hwa.

"Nama yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Nama mu berarti 'dewa bunga', itu sangat cantik ngomong-ngomong." Dengan logat yang terdengar seperti bukan orang Korea asli. Tao mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan atau tanpa sadar membolak-baliknya.

Dan _tagname_ orang inilah yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya. Setelah itu Tao menggerakkan tangannya mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil berserta bolpoin dari saku kiri celananya. Dengan wajah berseri-seri pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini hendak menuliskan nama sosok yang tergeletak di depannya dalam _note_ kecilnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa sosok ini ternyata tengah bergerak untuk meraih sebuah botol tabung gas dan menghantamkannya keras ke kepala Tao.

**DUAGH!**

Cairan merah pekat mengalir deras dari kepala Tao. Jubah merahnya terkotori sudah oleh darahnya sendiri. Merasa dirinya berhasil melukai Tao dan mengira Tao telah merenggang nyawa, sosok itu segera meraih gagang telpon. Menekan nomor darurat dengan tangan yang masih gemetar dan berlumur darah.

**Tut… Tut… Klek!**

"Halo!" panggilannya tersambung namun tidak terdengar suara siapapun di sana. Panik menyelimuti hati dan pikiran pria ini sudah.

"Bukankah, mama mu pernah bilang kalau tidak ada suaranya. Cek saldo kalian atau kabel jaringan." Pria ini menjatuhkan gagang telpon secara kasar. Tao masih hidup. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah _eye-smile_ yang menggemaskan. Darah memang masih mengalir dari kepalanya. Namun, sama sekali sosok ini tidak merasa pusing. Di tangan kirinya terdapat gunting perak tadi. Dan di lantai tergeletak kabel telpon yang telah terputus.

"Oh, tapi mama mu sudah mati ya? Kasihan!" Tao menunjukkan wajah iba. Terlihat prihatin dengan kenyataan korbannya tak lagi mempunyai ibu. Namun, detik berikutnya wajah tampan pemuda China itu terkotori oleh darah yang lebih banyak kali ini. Tidak ada lagi sosok pria itu di hadapan Tao. Sosoknya kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan leher yang nyaris putus. Tubuhnya dipenuhi cakaran binatang buas.

"Kamu anak nakal, sih! Memukulku ketika aku bermaksud membukukan nama cantikmu. Dan padahal 'kan aku masih mau bermain sebentar denganmu. Tapi, tak apalah! Kau sekarang bisa pulang kepelukan mama mu." Tao berujar dan tersenyum. Kembali berjongkok menghadap tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu. Menggerak-gerakkan guntingnya riang gembira.

"Hihi, aku suka menggunting-gunting wajah." Gumam Tao mengerikan sambil menggerakkan guntingnya memutus telinga mayat itu. Dua telinga putus. _Kali ini mata._

**Guk!**

Keasikannya diganggu oleh gonggongan seekor anjing berwarna hitam di sampingnya. Senyuman Tao semakin lebar.

"Hihi, dan terima kasih juga sudah membantuku hari ini, Peach!" Tao mengelus kepala anjing itu sayang. "Ayo kita hukum makhluk kurang ajar ini. Hihihi~" dan darah kembali mengotori wajah tampan Tao.

* * *

.

* * *

Sesosok pemuda bersurai _violet_ yang sejak tadi terduduk di depan sebuah layar 14" sebuah komputer menolehkan kepalanya. Menjatuhkan kedua fokus matanya pada sosok manusia berjubah merah yang tengah melakukan aksinya di bawah gedung sana. Mendengus sebal ketika manusia-manusia di bawah sana tidak bisa berwajah serius sedikitpun. Ok, mereka mungkin memang mempunyai peluang besar untuk melakukan aksi mereka tanpa suatu halangan apapun. Mengingat kantor ini menjadi sangat sepi. Mereka bisa bersikap santai. Tapi, ayolah! Sedikit gunakan profesionalitas pembunuh yang layaknya _psycho_. Seluruh makhluk penting sedang menikmati pesta pernikahan Jendral dan Kapten mereka. Hanya terdapat beberapa makhluk tak berguna yang hanya berjumlah sekitar 50 ekor. Dan jumlah sebanyak itu terlalu mudah untuk seorang dirinya yang telah menjadi kaki tangan _Baskerville_ sejak lama. _Cih, mereka pasti bercanda hanya menyisakan segelintir manusia di sini demi pesta atasan mereka. Bodoh…_

"Aku berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh jaringan komputer di sini. Setelah itu apa yang harus kulakukan?" sosok itu berbicara pada seseorang di lain tempat melalui sebuah _microphone_ kecil di dekat bibirnya.

Tangannya masih bergerak-gerak mengetikkan berbagai _sintax_ ke dalam _dialog-box_ berwarnah hitam tersebut. Menekan _enter_ dan _program_ itu berjalan. Huruf-huruf putih bermuncul dengan sangat cepat. Merangkai beribu barisan tak terhitung. Kemudian, berhenti setelah sebuah kalimat _'REQUEST COMPLETE, DATA HAS BEEN DELETED.'_ yang mengundang seringaian di wajah sosok ini.

"_Lumpuhkan juga _CCTV_-nya."_ mengernyit tidak suka pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Bukan, bukan layar komputer di hadapannya yang membuatnya mengernyit sebal. Melainkan sosok di seberang.

"Berapa sebenarnya nilai _IT_-mu? Kau bahkan tidak mengerti maksudku melumpuhkan seluruh jaringan komputer di sini adalah seluruh sistem pengintai, dan komunikasi?" sergah sosok ini geram. Tanpa sadar menekan beberapa abjad yang tertera di _keyboard_ di depannya.

"_Aku yang harusnya menanyakan berapa nilai Bahasa-mu. Kau mendefinisikannya dengan salah."_ Sosok di seberang tak ingin kalah. Pemuda _violet_ ini menggeram makin sebal. Menahan amukannya.

"Ah, terserah. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan!" tidak mau menghancurkan komputer-komputer mahal di depannya. Ya, satu-satunya benda yang tidak bisa sosok ini hancurkan atau bunuh adalah kumpulan-kumpulan komponen elektronik yang dirakit menjadi sebuah benda yang sampai sekarang disebut _PC._ Juga mungkin tumpukan daging bacon serta koleksi eyeliner nya.

"_Tidak ada. Duduk manis di sana saja…. Ah! atau kau cari Tao! Kurasa sekarang dia tengah bermain dan lupa tujuan utama kita kemari."_

"Hh! Terserah. Aku duduk di sini saja." Pilih pemuda ini akhirnya.

"_Kalau begitu ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Byun."_

"Apa?" Byun Baekhyun—nama sosok pemuda bersurai _violet _ini—membuka matanya yang baru saja ia pejamkan ketika sosok di seberang masih mengajaknya berkomunikasi.

"_Cari Tao!" _perintah sosok itu akhirnya. Yang berhasil membuat dahi Baekhyun mengeras. Kalau saja sosok itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya sekarang Baekhyun bersumpah akan menancapkan pisau-pisaunya pada manusia _tower_ itu.

"Demi _bacon_ rasa ubur-ubur mati kau, Kris!"

Mengutuk sosok bernama Kris tersebut dan mematikan sambungan komunikasi keduanya. Sosok itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan gusar. Di kepalanya kini tersusun banyak rencana pembunuhan sosok pemimpinnya tersebut. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa telah ada sosok yang mengincar nyawanya di balik pintu ruang pengintai ini.

Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika sebuah moncong pistol menempel di pelipisnya. Sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi menyeringai di belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Mau ke mana kau…"

"—manis?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka mendengar panggilan dari sosok ini. Hendak menarik pisau-pisau beracunnya dari lipatan lengannya. Namun, terlihat Baekhyun tertarik pada sosok ini. Dia ingin bermain sebentar. Toh, ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengasuh kekasih pemimpinnya itu.

"Oh! Oh! Aku tertangkap, ya?"

Seringaian mengerikan terpahat di wajah kedua pemuda itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan menyesap anggur merahnya seperti seorang bangsawan terlatih. Alunan musik _classic_ membuatnya makin tenggelam dalam renungannya. Memutuskan berdiam diri di atas sebuah kursi di sudut _aula_ terang yang dipenuhi lautan manusia yang sedang berdansa ria. Membosankan. Itulah hal yang sejak tadi terpikir olehnya. Bukannya dia tidak menikmati pesta pernikahan Jendral dengan Kaptennya. Hanya saja… sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dirinya begitu banyak kehilangan semangat hidupnya semenjak kematian orang tuanya 2 hari lalu. Baiklah, semuanya memang sudah berlalu. Sudah sangat jelas kalau Luhan juga sudah melupakan hal itu. Tapi… Luhan seolah menjadikannya alasan. Alasan agar dirinya terus bisa memikirkan siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh orang tuanya? Siapa tangan _Baskerville_ yang melenyapkan nyawa orang tuanya? Apakah _dia_?

**Tring!**

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ketika seorang pemuda bersurai _caramel_ memukul _triangle_ di tangannya. Menyita seluruh perhatian para hadirin yang datang di _hotel_ ini, termasuk Luhan. Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum memulai pidatonya.

"Hadirin yang terhormat. Kita telah berada di acara inti kita pada malam ini." para pasangan yang tengah berdansa kini berhenti sejenak dan mundur ke pinggir aula, mengelilingi pemuda itu. Luhan masih duduk di tempatnya. Memperhatikan dengan intens pemuda yang tengah berbicara itu dari kejauhan.

"Mari kita saksikan sebuah pertunjukkan _drama_ yang kami—pihak _wedding planning_—telah siapkan untuk pasangan kita yang terhormat. Tuan Kim Jongin dan Nona Do Kyungsoo. Sebuah _drama_ yang menceritakan tentang—"

_**CRASH!**_

Luhan melebarkan matanya. _Luhan kecil melebarkan matanya._ Darah menggenangi lantai dansa itu. _Darah di mana-mana._ Kerumunan hadirin menjerit-jerit histeris. Mereka berlarian kalang kabut berusaha keluar dari _hall hotel_ tersebut. Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memerankan tokohnya seperti 12 tahun silam. Mendelik tak percaya ketika dirinya kembali bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi. Sosok pemuda yang berdiri angkuh di tengah kerumunan manusia yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka bertatap muka cukup lama. Sosok itu balas menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang sama seperti 12 tahun silam.

Ya, bocah pembunuh buta bersurai kelabu 12 tahun yang lalu. Banyak yang berubah dari sosok itu. Surai itu. Mata itu. Dia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang makin tampan dan mengerikan. Dirinya tersadar ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan sebuah _pistol_ di tangan pengantin baru itu.

"Luhan! Kita pergi ke kantor pusat. Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan sekelompok mafia datang menyerang. Luhan! Hei! Luhan!" Teriak Kyungsoo khawatir melihat sahabatnya itu justru mematung di tengah lautan manusia yang kalang kabut.

Luhan tidak membalas panggilan keduanya. Tidak, sosok itu telah menghilang. Luhan menyebar pandangannya. Ke kanan dan kiri. Belakang dan depan. Sosok itu di atas. Mendaki tangga menuju _lift_ naik. Kyungsoo masih meneriaki namanya di luar pintu _hall_ bersama Jongin di sampingnya. Namun, sekali lagi telinga Luhan seolah tuli. Ia mengabaikannya dan memilih mengikuti sosok itu.

"Luhan! Luhan! Berhenti—"

Kyungsoo masih tidak berhenti menjerit di bawah sana. Namun, Luhan juga tidak berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menuntunnya. Menuntunnya pada sosok itu. Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai _lift_ tersebut. Namun, pintu _lift_ telah tertutup. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari sesuatu. Ketemu! Sebuah tangga darurat. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berlari secepat ini melewati tangga-tangga ini dalam ruangan yang temaram ini. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu lantai berapa yang menjadi tujuan sosok yang dikejar-kejarnya tadi. Luhan hanya mengikuti instingnya. Nurani dan rasionya tak lagi berfungsi. Dia hanya merasa seseorang memberinya bisikkan. Dia ada di atas gedung sekarang. Dia ada di atas gedung sekarang. Berulang-ulang. Menggaung. Membuat Luhan takut. Namun, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti. Dirinya tak lagi bisa berhenti.

Nafas Luhan tinggal satu-satu ketika sebuah pintu di ujung tangga ini telah terbuka. Membiarkan cahaya rembulan malam itu menerobos masuk. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Seperti sudah menunggu lama untuk momen ini. Dia akan kembali bertemu dengan sosok itu. Dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun. Sehun… Sehun—

**TAP!**

Luhan telah berada di atas gedung hotel ini sekarang. Mengatur nafasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Matanya berkilau tak wajar ketika kini. Tepat di depannya yang hanya berjarak 5 meter. Sosok itu berdiri. Menyeringai padanya.

"Jadi kau masih hidup, ya?"

"Se…hun!" gumamnya lirih. Sosok itu mengernyit tidak suka. Dan dalam hitungan detik, telah berdiri di belakang Luhan. Menjerat leher Luhan dengan lengan kurusnya. Menariknya kasar ke belakang. Membuat Luhan sedikit merintih. Namun, kembali tersenyum ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Dan sosok ini sangat membenci senyum seperti itu. Sehun makin mengeratkan tarikkannya pada leher Luhan. Seolah ingin memutuskannya. Membuat wajah Luhan kini dapat terlihat jelas olehnya. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ingin ia hancurkan sejak dulu.

"Kau bisa melihatku, Sehun?" Luhan berbisik. Seperti sebuah ucapan syukur pada Tuhan telah kembali memberikan mata pada Sehun. Bagaimana pun itu kisahnya, yang jelas Luhan senang. Sehun tidak lagi buta. Telinga Sehun berdengung. Sesuatu memasuki kepalanya tanpa di minta.

* * *

"_Ahaha, Sehun! Sehun! Kau sekarang buta, ya?"_

* * *

"Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu?" ujar Sehun. Masih menahan sakit di kepalanya. Sehun menarik sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Mendekatkan benda tajam itu pada pipi Luhan. Menggoreskannya sangat pelan di sana. Rembesan darah mulai keluar dari pori-pori Luhan. Luhan sedikit merintih namun tidak meronta. Luhan tidak menjawab, karena dia tahu Sehun sedang tidak bertanya padanya. Dia sedang menerangkan sesuatu padanya. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan. Dan benar saja. Sehun memang tidak meminta jawaban. Sosok itu kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan _'dia'_."

"Se—"

"Diam! Dan jangan panggil namaku—lagi."

Sial, kepala Sehun tidak berhenti berdenyut. Tanpa sadar cengkraman lengannya pada leher Luhan melonggar. Luhan reflek menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus lengan Sehun yang masih melingkari lehernya. Berakibat Sehun kembali mengencangkan cengkramannya. Sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam ingatan Sehun lagi.

* * *

"_Sehun! Sehun! Kenapa wajahmu merah semua? Duh! Kau menumpahkan cat airnya lagi, ya? Dasar buta!"_

* * *

Luhan masih diam. Ingin membiarkan semuanya berjalan seiring dengan waktu. Terserah kalau dunia sudah menganggapnya gila sekarang ini. Yang jelas dia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir begitu saja. Dia selalu tahu kalau memang Sehun ingin melenyapkan dari dunia ini. Itu tidak masalah. Tidak ada lagi yang berharga di dunia Luhan. Kalau pun Sehun yang melenyapkannya. Luhan rela.

Usapan lembut di lengan Sehun masih belum lenyap. Sehun membenci hal ini. Tapi, tubuh Sehun menyukainya. Sebuah usapan familiar yang selalu ia rindukan—sangat.

* * *

"_Ahaha, Sehun suka? Sehun persis anak anjing yang manja, ya?"_

* * *

Tidak jangan sekarang.

* * *

"_Sehun-ah~~ Sehun-ie~~ Ayo, ke sini."_

* * *

Mata Sehun berubah. Menggelap. Kosong. Tidak ada lagi pantulan Luhan di sana.

* * *

"_TIDAK, SEHUN-AH! SEHUNNN—"_

* * *

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman lengannya. Luhan yang tidak merasakan perubahan pada aura Sehun berbalik dengan hati yang senang. Persetan kalau setelah pertemuan mereka ini, dirinya akan menyesal karena tidak segera membunuh Sehun, yang notabene berniat membunuhnya balik. Persetan dengan dirinya yang akan menjadi semakin gila. Luhan tidak peduli lagi. Dengan sebuah senyum manis Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun. Hendak mengajak sosok itu mengobrol lebih intens. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah benda dingin dan tajam menyapa tulang iganya.

"Argh! Se—"

Darah merembes membasahi jas mahal Luhan. Kakinya reflek melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Tusukkan itu cukup dalam. Dan cukup untuk membuat Luhan kesakitan. Sudah diduganya Sehun akan melakukan ini. Tapi, Luhan tidak pernah menentukan _timing_ secepat ini.

"Kau **harus** mati."

**DOR!**

"**TIDAKKK!**"

* * *

"_TIDAKKK!"_

* * *

Oh, kenapa mereka... sangat sama?

* * *

Kenapa?

Semua aktornya gila?

Tokoh utamanya bahkan terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Kenapa?

Bukankah si buta sekarang sudah punya mata?

Oh, tentu saja.

Di setiap cerita selalu ada bumbu cinta yang menggelikan. Penonton mulai jengah.

Ini semua sangat membosankan.

Tapi...

Ketika si aktor di atas panggung mulai berdarah.

Penonton kembali duduk dan bertepuk tangan.

Ini 'kah yang mereka inginkan?

Kenapa?

Harus ada sebuah pertemuan semacam ini?

* * *

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r** _2_]

—**END**—

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n** : NGARET! Semester awal kelas 3 gak se-nyantai kelas 2 kemarin. /curcol/ Maaf, maaf, maaf. /bungkuk2/ GAJE! Ini chap gaje abis. Dan dilihat dari sudut manapun ini cerita bakalan puanjang kayak lidahnya Humpty Dumpty. /kemakanPH/ Tapi, semoga saya mendapat pencerahan kemudian menjadikan ini ff tamat segera. T.T /curcolagain/ Maaf sangat kalau ini ff sungguh mengecewakan. ;A;

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**d****earluhan****.**matokeke.**d****eercode****.**Exotan Ell.** rinie hun****.**13ginger. **hunnie13****.** Guest. **lena99****.**0312luLuEXOticS. **justdenis****.** Guest 2. **RZHH 261220****. **nissa. **sofia. ****n****ingsih****.** lena99.** hunhanshipper. **Lee MingKyu.** ZeLuS MuXiChoiJunHanPa. **MiyoDeer.

* * *

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan sebagainya. Apapun itu saya cinta kalian~~ \o/ Dan, maaf kalo gak bisa bales review satu-satu. :'(

.

.

.

Leave your comment on 'that' box, please? /duagh/


End file.
